unofficial_venturiantalefandomcom-20200213-history
Siblings Play: Slender Part 1
=The Video= Offical Description Step-By Description Beginning This is an episode in the short-lived channel show "Siblings play" as well as the first appearence of Bethany and Isaac Frye on the channel, oddly enough. The episode opens with Bethany playing and the other three suggesting she stick to the path. The screen then glitches and all of them jump back. It then cuts to the intro. After the two-second intro, it opens centered on the Fryes (Jordan in front, Isaac to the left, Bethany on the right, and Cierra in the back.) Jordan introduces everyone and they begin playing. Jordan Jordan plays first and declares whoever gets the most pages wins. By 1:28, Jordan has two pages. At 2:05, he's gotten three. He decides to go to the "school", but gets chased by Slender when he gets sidetracked at a massive pipe, which had nothing in it. He does a 360 upon exiting and ends up getting runned off the path when the screen flashes staticy. Somewhere between the third and fifth pages, he finds the fourth page, but I never saw it so a direct time cannot be stated. However, he gets 5 at 4:06. He runs off to the rocks in order to not die. Isaac attempted to steer him through it, but Jordan claimed afterward that Isaac sent him to his death. Jordan claims this is what looking for a Gengar in real life would be like. This was before Pokemon Go, but all in all, his prediction is kinda right. He dies as 6:34 by spontainiously spinning around while looking for, as he said, "the eggplant". He had 5 pages. Death quote: Bethany Bethany was next in line, and final player this episode. Jordan moved to the left and everyone else shuffled right. Bethany strays off that path almost immediatly, and her first landmark was a bunch of brick walls that connected to nothing, not even each other, which had no pages on it. Her next landmark was "the school", which she tried to bail from explorig too hard, but was egged to continue searching. She found her first page at 9:38, and Jordan began saying Slender was now aware that someone was in his forest. She found her second page at 10:14, possibly by "the eggplant". While Bethany was being egged on to follow the path, Cierra suddenly asked "hey, what's that behind you?"(10:20) Not thinking, Bethany spun around and her first screen glitch occured, causing everyone, Bethany included, to jump away from the computer. This was used in the titlecard. Bethany had compleatly taken her hands off the keyboard, but she managed to not die. Bethany found her third page at 11:14. Slender momentarily flashed across the screen immediatly after, but didn't attack her. Her flashlight went out, and went she found out, she tried to bail. Everyone kept suggesting she hide, until she hit the fence. she was then told to turn, look down, and run. She didn't, whch probably helped her. At 13:08 she found her fourth page, and Slender flashed again. She screamed and ran. Slender caught up to her at 13:34, as she ran into the fence and tried to leave by spinning around. The video ends after Bethany walks offscreen. Death Quote (It's good to remember Isaac hadn't played yet.) Appearances Real-Life Appearances *Jordan *Cierra *Isaac *Jordan Fictional Appearances *Slenderman Trivia *The order (Front, left, back, right) is the order in which they play. *Isaac made a death prediction for Bethany near a minute before she died. *First time Isaac died in the game was at the walls Bethany visited. He turned around and Slenderman was right behind him. *Isaac alsomade predictions on how many pages they'd have before they died **He called six for Jordan **He thought Bethany was going to get four, but switched it to three because of how he was off on Jordan's.